


The New Year's Eve Incident (Underfell)

by Coloured_Rainbow



Series: TPI Fanfictions [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AND SMOOCHES, F/M, both super tsundere, lotsa swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: He suddenly gripped your wrist, dragging you over towards a counter where you could see Undyne, Alphys, and a pile of clothing on a bar stool that must’ve been Sans.You were guessinghewas the shit-faced idiot.





	The New Year's Eve Incident (Underfell)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Party Incident and Other Embarrassing Anecdotes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798113) by [poubelle_squelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poubelle_squelette/pseuds/poubelle_squelette). 



> Okay, so, I've made so many fics just dedicated to TPI, I decided it'd probably be better if I just made them their own things and added them to a series. So tadaaa~ I'm republishing them.

“THANK FUCKING GOD,” was the first thing you heard upon your arrival at Grillby’s. Subsequently, Papyrus came stomping over, looming over you angrily.

“Uhm, hi?” Jesus, you hadn't even been here five minutes and you’d already managed to piss someone off.

He pointed over his shoulder. “I’M GOING TO FLIP MY FLIP MY FUCKING TOP IF I HAVE TO SPEND _ONE MORE GODDAMN MINUTE_ WITH THAT SHIT-FACED IDIOT.” Man, he was pissed. 

Wait. Did he say shit-faced?

He suddenly gripped your wrist, dragging you over towards a counter where you could see Undyne, Alphys, and a pile of clothing on a bar stool that must’ve been Sans.

You were guessing _he_ was the shit-faced idiot.

“Let go of--” You managed to pull your wrist out of Papyrus’ grasp. “Jesus, man--”

“TAKE CARE OF HIM,” he gestured to Sans as he started over towards Undyne. “DON'T BOTHER COMING TO ME IF YOU NEED HELP. WE’RE GOING TO THE PARK IN A FEW MINUTES FOR A ‘FIREWORK SHOW’, SO PAY ATTENTION OR WE’LL GLADLY LEAVE YOU TWO BEHIND.”

You rubbed your wrist, glaring at him as he left.

Man, he was on edge tonight. Sans must’ve really pissed him off.

Speaking of Sans, you looked over at him only to see him face-down on the counter with his mouth open, pouring drool over the wooden bar and the side of his face.

Rolling your eyes, you walked over and pushed him off the stool.

“hey, wha’ the fuck--?” He scrambled up with a bit too much difficulty, wobbling back and forth as he tried to regain balance. “wha’ the hell w’s tha’ for?” His voice was heavily slurred, making it hard to understand.

You crossed your arms. “You aren't the most presentable when drunk, are you?” He looked sweaty and hot and tired and most definitely wasted. Even someone who had never drank could say as much.

“fuck off,” he spat, going back to sit on his stool. “th’s party sucks. didn’ hav’ anythin’ better ta do.”

“Well, when Papyrus said there was an emergency, I didn't expect…” You gave him a disgusted look. “This.” You sighed, pulling up a stool and sitting next to him. “I can't believe this is how I’m spending my New Year’s Eve.”

“like you ‘ave anythin’ better to do.”

You punched him in the arm, making him curse under his breath and rub where you hit him.

“At least try not to be a dick?”

“dunno what yer talkin’ ‘bout sweetheart,” he smirked at you, winking. “never anythin’ of the sort.” His smile was very delayed and it looked like he didn't even have full control over his mouth.

“God, how much did you drink?”

He chuckled. “s’a secret.” You looked over at the counter where more than a few bottles and just as many shot glasses sat.

“Jesus Christ…”

“dun worry ‘bout it,” he glared, laying his head in his arms. “i think imma… take a nap…”

You slapped the side of his head.

“ah--what?!”

“You can't sleep,” you demanded. “Papyrus said they're leaving for the fireworks soon and I do _not_ want to be left--” You looked back at where Papyrus and Co. used to be. “....alone with you.”

You quietly swore to yourself.

Great.

Now you’d have to drag him out to the park, find Papyrus, convince him to take Sans with him…

“Come on,” you stood up, patting his back. “Let's head over. If we hurry, we might be able to catch up.”

“nah, m’good.”

“I wasn't asking.”

He sat up from the counter and glared at you. “man, yer pushy tonight.”

“Grown-ups tend to get pushy with small children.” 

He looked away. “fuck you. m’stayin’ here.”  
“Get up before I make you.”

“go ahead. i’d like to see you try.”

Fired up, you wrapped your arms around him, lifting him up and turning him around on the stool. You turned your back on him and grabbed his legs from behind, boosting him onto you in a piggyback ride position.

He slightly resisted at first, but gave up and just leaned against your back.

“whatever.” Sans mumbled. “i dun even care anymore.”

You angrily started your trek, ignoring people's stares as you stomped out the front door, struggling to hold him up.

“god, you’re heavy.” When you said that, you could swear you felt his body warm up against you.

“’m all bones! you’re the one who weighs 500 pounds.” He spat defensively.

“At least I don't _look_ fat.” You yelped as his body became hot. He held onto you tightly as to not fall off as you wobbled to the side.

“fuck you.”

“Fuck _you_.”

The rest of the time of you walking there, you were both silent. You could feel him fidget every so often; nuzzling up against you, repositioning his hands and legs, lifting and resting down his head.

At a certain point you swear you felt him drooling. You just grumbled to yourself, walking faster.

Finally, you reached the park.

You walked around, looking out for Papyrus. You’d think he wouldn’t be that hard to find, but after about 5 minutes, you couldn't take holding Sans anymore and gave up. You decided on going to a nearby hill where you could get a good look of the whole park. Maybe you would spot them from up there. With much effort, you finally got to the top of the hill, throwing him down on the snowy grass with a grunt.

He shouted when he made contact with the floor, opening his eyes. “jesus. we there yet?”

“Yes,” you said victoriously, panting a little bit. “god, for a skeleton you sure weigh a lot.”

“whatever,” he mumbled, rolling to the side.

You sighed, throwing yourself down on the cold, frozen grass.

Damn, that felt good. You were so sweaty in your coat. You sat up just long enough to take the thing off and set it beside you.

After a few moments of you laying down and catching your breath, Sans turned around to face you.

“man, do i really make you that hot?”

“Shut up.” You glared at him, too tired to move and hit him. He chuckled, rolling onto his back and putting his hands under his head to prop it up.

In the minutes of you sitting in silence, you propped yourself up as well and scanned the park for Papyrus. You wouldn’t be entirely surprised if he and Undyne and Alphys just went somewhere else. If you could, you would leave Sans too if you had the chance. But as good as that sounded, he was _so_ drunk and you didn’t want to be responsible for him getting run over by a car or something.

Eventually you gave up, laying back completely and looking up at the sky. It was getting really dark and you wondered if midnight would strike soon.

New year new you, right? Maybe this time, things would take a better turn.

…

Though that didn’t seem very plausible if the universe decided to keep pushing this idiot skeleton back into your life. If anything, this next year was probably going to be much worse.

“don’t humans make out at midnight tonight or s’mthin’?” Sans asked out of nowhere, pulling you out of your thoughts.

You turned your head toward him, giving him a questioning look. “Why? Don’t tell me you want to kiss.”

“fuck no,” he glared, keeping his eyes upward on the stars. “jus’ thinkin’ about how dumb your guys’ traditions are.”

“Wow, thanks,” you mumbled. “And yes, people _do_ kiss at midnight.” You followed his gaze, looking back up at the sky. “I always thought it was dumb, too. But maybe I’d think differently if I ever had someone to actually kiss.”

Following your response, he was oddly quiet for the next few minutes despite your thinking he’d come up with some clever reply. It caught your attention enough to make you curious.

“Have you ever been with someone?”

“...yea.” He said after a minute.

“Really?” You sat up, looking over at him with genuine surprise. He didn’t seem like the relationship type. “Who?”

“none of yer fuckin’ buisness, that’s who.”

“Come on!” You hit his knee. “Now you have to tell me.”

“don’t _have_ to tell you _shit_.”

“Yeah, but it’s annoying.”

“look, i’ve been together with tons of chicks,” he said angrily. “new one every night; nothin’ serious.”

“Woah wait,” you put up a hand. “You’re telling me that back in the Underground, you were a total player?”

He smirked up at you. “whaddya mean back in the underground?”

You rolled your eyes. “I don’t believe it for a second.”

“you don’t gotta believe nothin’,” he chuckled. “what c’n I say? chicks love me.”

“Now _that’s_ complete bullshit.”

“hey, i’m a fuckin’ catch!” He sat up and pushed you, knocking you to the side. “you’re jus’ jealous cus yer a virgin.”

“God,” you sat up, pushing him to the side as well. “Take a fucking joke! And you don’t know anything, so back off!”

“well, maybe if you weren't such a fuckin’ bitch all the time, i wouldn't get pissed!” He yelled, his face steadily becoming more red.

“God!” You threw your head back in anger, scooting away from him. “Why can't we ever have a nice moment without you screwing it up!”

“ _me_ screwing it up!?”

“Yeah!”

“fuck you!”

“Fuck _you!_ ”

You crossed your arms, turning away from him angrily. God, you couldn't even look at him right now. You two could never just sit and joke without him getting defensive.

What the hell was wrong with him?

As you both cooled off, you sat in silence for several minutes. Eventually, as you always did, you got over the argument and we're ready to move on. This wasn't the first time, and wouldn't be the last, that you guys got into a fight like this. No use lingering over things, you guessed.

“It's almost midnight,” you said, making him avert his attention over to you.

“so what?” He grumbled.

You shrugged. “I don't know. So some fireworks should be going off soon.”

“that supp’se to excite me?”

“Just… saying, I guess.” You breathed. Man, you were bummed. You thought that maybe, just maybe, tonight wouldn't suck.

For the next while, Sans was awfully quiet; enough to grab your attention.

“What are you thinking about?” You looked over as he flinched and you could see through the darkness that he was blushing.

“uh, what? nothin’.”

“C’mon,” you looked out over the park. “I can never tell what's going on inside your head.”

“there's a good reason for that.”

You sighed, hugging your knees. As you were about to speak, you saw people around the park starting to lay down and look up.

“Must be midnight in a few seconds.”

“...yeah.”

You leaned back on your hands, looking up at the stars. Well, he could ruin your fun, but he wouldn't stop you from seeing these fireworks. You’ve been waiting for them for months.

You glanced down at the people as there was a collective roar across the park, all chanting the same thing.

_10..._

“hey,” Sans said suddenly, but you kept your eyes forward as to not miss anything.

_9..._

“What?”  
_8..._

“...’m i a bad person?”

_7..._

You quickly turned your head to the side, giving him a surprised look. “What?”

_6..._

He was looking at the people below and wearing a sad expression, making him look softer than you’d ever seen him. Your immediate thought was to say no, but…

_5..._

“I, uh…” He looked up at you, his face wearing a pleading look.

_4..._

“you hate me?” 

_3…_

You shakily sighed. “...No. No, of course I don’t.” 

_2..._

He chuckled sadly, scooting a little closer to you. “but how much you actually _like_ me?”

_1…_

“Well, I-I mean…” before you could finish, he leaned in close, pressing his hand on your cheek as to steer your mouth right into his.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!_

He kissed you intently, quickly wrapping a hand around your waist and pressing your body against his. You could feel the heat resonating from his body as you placed your hands on his chest to keep yourself from falling on top of him entirely.

Everything went silent: the fireworks, the people screaming, Sans’ breathing; it all disappeared and you couldn't move.

You didn't resist, still from the shock of the situation, until he started to run his hands up your back through your shirt. As soon as you felt his hands get high enough to reach your bra strap, you pushed off of him and blindly swung your hand. The back of it smacked hard against his face; hard enough to make him fall onto his back and grip where it made contact.

You scrambled up, shaking. “I-I KNOW YOU’RE DRUNK, BUT JESUS!”

Instead of replying, he just stared up at you with wide eyes, which were now a soft white opposed to his usual deep red.

“HOW-HOW LONG HAVE YOU--” You took a step back. “I-I didn't know you thought about me like that!” You could feel yourself start to get almost angry at him.

“i don't!” He said quickly, scrambling to stand up as well. “no fucken way, no! It’s jus’, uh, jus’ tradition, right? i dunno!” He flung his hands around in the air as he spoke. “i’m drunk and wasn't thinkin’ and it's was in the moment; _nothin’ fuckin’ more!_ ”

“Then--” You pointed to where you were previously sitting. “Then what the fuck was that and all about? with--with the ‘bad person’ and the ‘you hate me’ thing you were really freaking me out and then you kISSED ME after being all soft like that don't even _try_ to tell me that wasn't at least a little premeditated!”

“i _am_ gonna tell you, cus it _was!_ ” He shook his head. “i mean, it _wasn't!_ i meant it wasn't!”

“God, if I knew you were thinking that and we're gonna be all pervy, I would’ve gladly left you up here alone!”

“i wasn't being pervy!’ He shouted. “fuck, i’m sorry i did anything! shoulda just let you be alone like you prolly are on every other holiday!”

“Fuck you!” You screeched, starting to walk away. “Good luck getting home without me!”

“thanks!” He yelled after you sarcastically. “it’ll be easy! and when i get there, i’ll make sure to _wash out my mouth_ with _fuckin’ soap_ because of how _disgusting_ that fuckin’ was!”

“GOOD!” You stopped just long enough to scream back at him as you were going down the hill. “I HOPE THAT WAS A TERRIBLE EXPERIENCE FOR YOU!”

“fuck you!”

“Fuck _you!_ ” You screamed before bolting down the hill.

You can't believe he kissed you. Was he getting close with you all of this time just to make a move on you? 

You felt something bad settle in your gut.

You really hoped he was lying and that he didn't enjoy that as much as you did.

**Author's Note:**

> T Um b???  
> https://rainbow-flavoured.tumblr.com


End file.
